Moonlight
by xF4NG1RLx
Summary: "Y viendo sus ojos dorados mirarla de esa forma intentando hacerla sentir mejor, después de mucho tiempo se sintió en paz. Él le transmitía esa sensación, y se sintió feliz de que fuera gracias a él" Mal summary, pero dale una oportunidad ;)
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia caía incesante sobre toda su anatomía más ella tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y no notaba como el agua caía a cantaros mojando todo, incluso a ella.

 _"Maldita sea, no tenía porque ilusionarme. Soy una idiota" "No, no. Él es el idiota que no debió prometerme nada y menos ilusionarme así para después destrozar mi corazón" "Solo jugo conmigo, ella es la dueña de sus pensamientos"_ la azabache miraba sin observar realmente el cielo nocturno. " _Lo estoy odiando por algo que yo sabía que iba a pasar, era inevitable"_

Que patética soy.

Largo un suspiro, mientras secaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus ojos, pero confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia.

— Mujer ¿Qué te sucede? — Levantó su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos dorados y fríos. Sesshomaru.

— Nada, no tiene importancia Sessh — trató de forzar una sonrisa esperando que el peli-plata le creyera.

¿Qué como no le temía a ese Youkai? Pues se llevaban encontrando desde hace mucho, ella siempre se lo encontraba en el bosque por las noches cuando salía a caminar por no poder dormir, o cuando cierto híbrido iba tras la sacerdotisa muerta-viviente. Aprendió a que él no era tan malo como aparentaba, no hablaba mucho, pero la escuchaba atentamente, a veces haciendo comentarios que por más que le molestaran o dolieran eran la pura verdad.

— Eres mala mintiendo. De seguro fue el imbécil de Inuyasha — se sentó a su lado observando la luna llena brillando en todo su esplendor.

Suspiro melancólicamente por décima vez en ese día.

— No sé porque preguntas no estamos muy lejos, sé que los escuchas.

— Y es realmente repugnante.

Al escucharlo decir esas tres palabras, lo miró intentando comprender. ¿Por qué le repugnaría?

— ¿Estás mal por el medio demonio y el cadáver cierto? — ella solo asintió levemente.

— Ni siquiera tiene sentido. Yo lo sabía, sabía que él la amaba y aun así me duele.

— Vayámonos.

— ¿Qué?

Resonó un gruñido a lo lejos.

— Dices estar mal por ello, y estas aquí mujer — le tendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse, tan gentil que sorprendió a la miko.

— Kagome, mi nombre es KA-GO-ME bien que lo sabes y te lo repetí mil veces — dijo fingiendo estar enojada, pero luego sonrió cuando él rodó sus dorados ojos.

La azabache se levantó del suelo con su ayuda.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

El Daiyokai simplemente la ignoró, como muchas veces lo hizo y sujeto su cintura para elevarse al cielo nocturno.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — pegó un leve grito debido a la impresión, jamás había volado así con él, ni con nadie.

— No seas escandalosa mujer — dijo entre irritado y divertido, una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

Kagome se tranquilizó y disfruto de estar allí con él, miro el cielo totalmente estrellado y con la luna llena iluminándolo todo. Sonrió sinceramente, le salió tan natural que hasta se sorprendió de que todo lo malo se le olvidara estando al lado de ese youkai. Nunca pensó estar así con ese tempano de hielo, pero estaba tan cómoda y extrañamente feliz y en paz. Su cabeza, corazón y alma estaban calmados, una extraña paz que no conseguía con el hanyou platinado. Y eso la llevo a ensanchar su sonrisa y aferrarse más al demonio blanco. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía su aura tan centrada y conectada, no le quedaban dudas, le gustaba Sesshomaru, lo quería desde que aprendió a conocerlo. Tal vez no lo quería con toda la capacidad de su corazón pero si gran parte de él y no le cabían dudas de que muy pronto solo ese hermoso y fuerte youkai ocuparía todo su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-5 MESES DESPUÉS-**_

Había sido un duro trabajo el hecho de hacer que Sesshomaru dijera las palabras " _te amo"_ y si bien no se las decía muy seguido, comúnmente se lo demostraba con acciones, ese hermoso yokai puede ser frío como un tempano de hielo para los demás pero con ella era tan cálido como el sol. Ella sabía ver lo que sus ojos transmitían, esas orbes del color del oro no mentían, no a ella.

— Estas muy callada. ¿En qué piensas? — Pregunto el demonio de cabello platinado y los ojos como el sol, abrazándola por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la hermosa miko futurista.

— En ti, en nosotros — se dio vuelta y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de él — Y en todo lo que pasamos.

Él la abrazo contra su cuerpo, sabía que había algo que todavía no estaba cerrado, una herida que no empezaría a cicatrizar hasta que hablará con el causante de ella. Que estaba cerca, pero que Sesshomaru se negaba a dejar que se acercase a su mujer.

Y es que el híbrido trataba de recuperar a Kagome, se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

— El hanyou está cerca — le informó Sesshomaru.

— Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio, y es que él no quería que ella se fuera de su lado, la necesitaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

— Sabes que tengo que ir, debo cerrar este capítulo de mi vida — lo miró, pero él esquivó su mirada.

— Te amo, Sesshomaru.

Los ojos dorados del demonio se suavizaron ante esas tres palabras, la tomo posesivamente de la cintura y la besó con ansias, pasión y amor. Se separaron y Kagome volvió a besar sus labios por unos segundos más y se dirigió hacía donde sentía la presencia de Inuyasha.

Camino lentamente por el bosque pensando bien en que debería decirle, después de todo no se veían desde que los dos grupos se cruzaron y Sesshomaru e Inuyasha pelearon, como siempre, pero con la diferencia que esa vez no era por una simple espada.

Lo vio allí parado, igual que siempre con sus ropas rojas, cabello plateado y esos ojos dorados que antes amaba pero que hoy veía, carecían de algo. Nada había cambiado en él.

Al verla Inuyasha quedó sorprendido su cuerpo había cambiado en estos cinco meses que no la había visto. Estaba más desarrollada, estaba flaca igual que siempre pero su pecho había crecido, su cintura seguía siendo pequeña y había crecido un par de centímetros más en altura, sus piernas se notaban fuertes, todo esto gracias al entrenamiento con Sesshomaru. Era toda una belleza, realmente si Inuyasha antes se había arrepentido de haberla dejado ir ahora se arrepentía el triple. Parecía un ángel, era la persona más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

" _Esta tan hermosa, definitivamente la recuperare y así humillare a ese idiota"_ \- Pensaba Inuyasha mirándola con hambre, cosa que incomodó a Kagome.

— No vine a tener una conversación contigo, simplemente quiero que me escuches — dijo con una actitud fría, algo que adquirió de su pareja.

— Kagome yo...

— Te dije que vine a hablar yo así que escúchame, yo te ame muchísimo, te quise aún sabiendo que no eras mio. Te dí todo sabiendo que me ibas a lastimar. Fui ingenua y permanecí a tu lado esperando que algún día tu pudieras elegirme a mi y no a ella. Kikyo siempre estuvo en tu cabeza y en tu corazón, nunca me tomaste en cuenta. Era tu segundo plato, tu premio consuelo, tu plan B. Tu creíste que siempre estaría ahí, esperándote a tu disposición — respiró profundo y siguió hablando — Te equivocaste tanto Inuyasha, y te diste cuenta demasiado tarde. Si estoy acá hablando contigo no es porque te extrañe es porque quiero darle un final a esta historia, soy muy feliz con Sesshomaru lo amo solo a él y eso es algo que tu nunca sabrás, el amar completamente a una persona. Si tú me vienes a buscar y me quieres de vuelta es porque Kikyo ya no te quiere.

— Kagome... Hermosa perdóname, se que me equivoque mucho pero te necesito, te necesite y voy a necesitar siempre. Kagome necesito tus sonrisas, tus palabras de aliento, necesito protegerte y que me protejas. Extraño hasta tus "abajo".

La sacerdotisa lo miró tratando de ver que era lo que realmente quería. Sus ojos dorados no mostraban sinceridad ni amor.

— Lo único que estas necesitando es consuelo, un consuelo que yo no te voy a dar. Yo también te necesite, necesitaba que me protegieras, que me quisieras. Pero solo salías tras ese cadáver ambulante olvidándote por completo de mi existencia. No soy segundo plato de nadie.

— Vamos Kagome ¿Enserio me dices que eres feliz con Sesshomaru? Es imposible que seas feliz justo con él — una sonrisa arrogante decoraba la cara del híbrido.

— Si dejaras de mirarme como si me quisieras comer — un gruñido resonó a poca distancia, recordandole a Inuyasha que su medio hermano estaba cerca — y me prestaras más atención notarias que estoy marcada.

— ¿Qué dices? — Inuyasha olfateo el aire, y no solo olio el aroma de Sesshomaru impregnado en el cuerpo de la chica sino que además sintió un tercer olor, olía a lavanda, jazmines y canela — ¿Pero que demonios? Kagome...

— Te dije todo lo que tenía que decir, debo volver. Te deseo lo mejor Inuyasha, ojalá seas muy feliz – fue totalmente sincera al decir eso, no le guardaba ningún rencor, simplemente quería olvidarlo todo y ya.

Kagome volvió por donde vino, desapareciendo entre los árboles, el peliplateado se quedó pasmado mirando fijamente al lugar por donde desapareció la sacerdotisa, oliendo como el aroma de ella se mezclaba con el de Sesshomaru para luego desaparecer.


End file.
